marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marauder (Earth-616)
(formerly known as Team America); formerly Wolf, Georgianna Hebb, Dani Moonstar, Richie Champoulion (hosts) | Relatives = Inapplicable | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Gestalt | Height = Inapplicable | Weight = Inapplicable | Eyes = Inapplicable | Hair = Inapplicable | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Inapplicable | MaritalStatus = Inapplicable | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Gestalt being | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = J.M. DeMatteis; Mike Zeck | First = Captain America Vol 1 269 | HistoryText = The genesis of the Marauder has its beginnings with the terrorist organization known as Hydra. Seeking to create a race of humans they could control and use as biological weapons they formed Project: New Genesis. Project: New Genesis then began experimenting on pregnant mothers across various levels of society so they would spawn mutant children to suit these ends. Although Hydra eventually deemed the project a failure and abandoned it. Unknown to Hydra at the time, those experimented on could subconciously transmit their skills and abilities into a host body that became the gestalt entity that called itself the Marauder. Although a gestalt entity, it often acted independently of the wants of those it drew from. When the Marauder first appeared it broke into a Hydra facility to erase the data on Project: New Genesis. Later it took possession of three of the Project's mutants: professional motorcyclists R.U. Reddy, Wolf and Honcho in order to save the lives of each of them. The Marauder then convinced the trio to meet and they formed a motorcycle group called Team America. Time and again the Marauder would appear in times of danger and rescue the members of Team America whenever they were in trouble. When the group was targeted by Madame Hydra and the Silver Samurai, they were helped by the New Mutants. Their leader Professor X offered to train Team America in the use of their powers in an attempt to control the Marauder, something that Xavier proved incapable of teaching them to do. When Honcho left the group to pursue a career in the CIA after Team America was forced to legally change their name to the Thunderiders, the group thought the link to the Marauder was broken. This proved to be false when it briefly possessed stunt racer Richie Champoulion when he was competing with the Thing for membership in the Thunderiders. The Thunderider's broke up not long after this. While individual members have been seen since, the Marauder has not appeared in recent years. | Personality = | Powers = On top of gaining the skills and abilities from those he forms a gestalt mind with, the Marauder has enhanced strength, durability, and motor controls. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = The Marauder drives a motorcycle. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Marauder on Marvel Appendix }} Category:Gestalt Characters